


Wedding day

by Sof_27



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, bridesmaids - Freeform, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sof_27/pseuds/Sof_27
Summary: Finally the day has come! It is just a matter of hours before Ava and Sara can say their vows of eternal love for each other in front of their friends and family. That is how things are supposed to happen until Sara makes a mistake.





	Wedding day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mar_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_47/gifts).



> This is just a dumb idea I have on my mind for a while.   
> There will be more chapters if you are interested.
> 
> This work is dedicated to a great friend of mine who I got to know from this site, after commenting on my previous works.   
> I wanted to say that I am really glad I got to know you my friend! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think with a comment if you feel like it.   
> Have a great day!

Ava opened up her eyes, her brain coming back into consciousness when her gaze fell onto the beautiful face of Captain Sara Lance, and then it hit her. The realization of space and time. Today was the day, today was the day that she and Sara would have to face their friends, family and each other and make a declaration of their love and that they will officially be together for the rest of their lives.

 

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Sara’s and the captain responded to the kiss after a second, coming out of her sleep as well. “I love you waking me up like this.”  Sara said with a sleepy voice, her eyes only a smear open, looking lovingly into Ava’s eyes. “I love doing that too but you have to go…. You shouldn’t even be here missy…When did you even sneak up into my bed Lance?” Ava said looking absolutely in love with the woman in front of her. “It must have been around 2:30…I couldn’t sleep alone” Sara replied looking more awake now and Ava giggled to the way Sara’s sleepy voice admitted that she was too used to sleeping next to her, leaning in for another kiss.

 

“Seriously though… you need to get out. My bridesmaids will be here any moment and you should be on the Waverider getting ready.” Ava said as she made a move to get out of bed, without success though as Sara’s strong hand took hold of her wrist and pulled her back onto her. “How about we spent a little more time together?” Sara asked in her low seductive voice that Ava could never say no to pulled Ava into a tight hug. “You know its bad luck to see each other before the wedding. And besides I need to get ready… we are going to see each other in a few hours and then… well you will kind of have to be with me for the rest of our lives.” Ava tried to let reason dictate what to do but her body was evidently needing to be enclosed by her fiancée’s embrace. “Keep telling yourself that baby, I know how much you love morning cuddles.” Sara said burring her nose in Ava’s chest, closing her eyes as she inhaled Ava’s scent.

 

It was then when their bedroom door busted open by Nora Dark who caught them kissing. “What the hell you two? That’s disgusting.  Can’t you keep it in your pants for one night? That was it… one night not being all over each other. And you call me and Ray needy. This… is over…. Sara get lost, your crew is looking for you to get ready and I have to work with the director over here.” Nora said still trying to cover her eyes. Sara and Ava giggled as they got caught. “Alright, alright… I’m leaving.” Sara said with a sigh as she didn’t really want to leave Ava’s side. “Can you give me a second to get dressed?” Sara asked as Nora was still in the doorway covering her eyes with her hand. “Not a chance Sara… I know you… you are going back in there the moment I turn my back and this muss of director over there, she will let you do whatever you want so the answer is No and get lost already… You are going to see her in a few hours.” Nora replied, determined not to leave the place until Sara was gone back to the ship.

 

Sara placed a last kiss on Ava’s lips and she picked up her clothes from where she had discarded them on the floor last night. “I’ll see you at the altar then Director Sharpe.” Sara said looking lovingly into Ava’s eyes. “I’ll be the one in white.” Ava replied and Nora made a puking sound to that cheesy exchange. Sara shot a look at her and opened a portal back to her room on the ship, turning around before the portal closed, looking at Ava who had her eyes on her naked body and winked at her just before the portal closed.

 

Ava fell back on the mattress smiling like a fool when Nora went to sit next to her. “You know you are such a hopeless lesbian right? It was only one night … you could had at least tried to say no” Nora said smiling softly, bumping her fist on her friends arm. “I love her.” Was all Ava said looking at her friend and the truth of the words was obvious on her face. “I know you do! Now get in that shower and let’s get that show on the road. The others will be here any minute now.” Nora said kissing the top of Ava’s head and then she stood up from the bed and walked down to the kitchen to make them some coffee.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where the fuck have you been? We have been looking for you!” Zari said to Sara as soon as she got out of the shower as she let down her donut. “I was home Z… Relax … We have soooo much time.” Sara while drying her hair in her towel. “Well for starters, it is a custom for the bride not to see the bride the night before the wedding and also we have to do this whole thing that you tell us how much you love her while you get mani-pedi and we get emotional that our friend is finally getting married with her love and do shots to get your courage up and you to have a meltdown…. I was looking forward to being your maid of honor and do all these things they do in movies to tell you the truth.” Zari said getting the rest of the donut into her mouth. “We are going to have all this Z! It’s 9am… the wedding is in 9 hours … we have all the time in the world to do all that stuff.” Sara said bumping Zari’s shoulder.

 

“Captain, there is a level two disruption in the timeline.” Came Gideon’s voice. “We’re on it, gather the team to the bridge Gid.” Sara replied to the AI when Zari got hold of her arm.  “You can’t be serious! The bureau can handle that we need to start getting ready!” Zari told her captain, trying to put some sense to the shorter woman. “Relax Z! It’s just a level two… it’s gonna be a piece of cake, in and out. A celebratory mission! Think of it as a bachelorette party for us! We are not normal people so we should celebrate in a not normal way and let out some pre wedding steam by punching things. Come on it will be fun!” Sara said tugging Zari into the bridge.

 

“You called captain?” Mick asked after taking a sip of his beer. “Yes I did! We have a level two and we are on a clock so I want all of you to clear your heads and let’s get things right in time!” Sara said, sounding a bit more excited than usual. “Are you sure about this love? It is your wedding day, remember?” Charlie asked shooting a warring look over at Zari. “Everything is fine! We have tons of time until the wedding. I mean what’s the point of just sitting around till the time comes instead of getting some action? We can deal with this and still have plenty of time to get to all the wedding stuff.” Sara replied trying to convince the rest of the team. “I don’t know Sara… your parents will be here in 3 hours and we’ll have to be at the bureau by 4” Nate replied checking his watch. “Guys we are losing time sitting here discussing about this. I am your captain and you do as I say. Ray is already at the bureau getting things ready there. Everything is going to be fine! Quit stalling and suit up.” Sara said in a final tone and turned to check at the monitor to get an idea of what they were up against while the rest of the team went to get ready.

 

It was just another leprecon making a fuss at a Texas hold em championship in Las Vegas 2005. That would be relatively easy. Charlie and Nate could pretend to be the players while she and Zari would bag the fugitive. It was gonna be easy. That’s what she told herself before she went to get ready with the rest of the crew.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just can’t believe the day has finally come director Sharpe! I am so happy for you! I remember your first date with Captain Lance. You were in this beautiful restaurant in Star City. You both looked amazing that night, your dress was just … breathtaking!” Gary said nostalgically before he started sobbing.  “Yeah … it was a great date… up until the point you showed up and the Legends screwed up their mission.” Ava said with a small giggle thinking fondly of that night’s events, leaving out the part that she and Sara would end up sharing their first kiss, fighting Blackbeard and his crew and end up sleeping together for the first time that night. She was sitting in her chair with a white robe white writing Bride with gold thread on the back of it while she was getting her nails done. Nora and Mona were also wearing pink robes that had bridesmaids written on them while Gary was wearing a dark blue one writing best man on it because of course Ava’s best friend would be her selection for this honor.

 

“Come on tell us more! When did you know she was the one?” Mona said while staffing her mouth with marshmallows, looking at Ava waiting to listen to her love story. “Well …. I don’t really like to talk about all that….” Ava said as she got a bit flashed. She really hated having all the attention and she started feeling as if there was a spotlight over her. “Come on … this is literally the one and only day that we will ask you about it and you are allowed to be as cheesy and corny as you want. We all know you are as soft as Mona’s marshmallows deep down Sharpie.” Nora replied to her, she too wanting to hear the story.

 

“Well … if you put it that way …” Ava started and she took a moment to really put her thoughts in order.  A million moments of her and Sara passed through her mind in a second before she spoke again, her eyes watering already. “You know I kinda felt if the moment I saw her. I mean yes I thought she was a fugitive back then and yes I did held a gun against her but …. She took my breath away… She really is a very beautiful woman. And then she got my respect in so many levels… I mean she is strong and she is smart and she is such a great leader and she is fearless… I kinda hated the fact that she was making me feel all that when she was antagonizing me and my authority… But I also found it incredibly hot…” Ava said and they all laughed at that. “And then… She got possessed and then she broke up with me and she also broke my heart… I mean we were only together for three weeks but sometimes when you know, you know and it was so great that when she told me she wanted to end it …. I mean it was a dark place….” Ava continued as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks and took a deep breath to steady herself. “And then…. Then we found out about me…. What I am … And despite that … she was still there, she didn’t run away… she told me she loved me even though she knew… She is the best thing that I could ever ask for. She saves me every single day in a million different ways… I just love her so much!” Was all Ava could say before she started sobbing. “Ok, ok you convinced us…now stop crying… you are ruining your make up… Come on now, don’t cry… this is a day for laughter! She is ok! You are going to see her in a couple of hours and after that … you are going to see her even more than you want to!” Nora said teasingly trying to lighten the mood, shooting a murderous look at Gary who too was crying his huge ugly tears.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt Director Sharpe but there is something you need to know.” Came Gideon’s voice through the speaker that was installed for a direct line to the Waverider and Ava felt a kick at the pit of her stomach as they all turned towards the direction of the voice that just filled the room. “What is it Gideon? Is everything alright?” Ava hurried to ask, worry evident in her voice and expression. “Well there was a level two disturbance that Captain Lance and the Legends decided to take on but there has been an incident.”

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              


End file.
